Spes -Lance-
"I promised to fight for what I know is right" A citizen of Aurora and one of its key characters during the Civil war of Aurora being the only one to have supported both sides of the war. Current Friends during the Time of Neon's Tale *Neon *Magidor *Broxic *Amber *Ghiavica *Flare *Aquablast Early days When created, Spes had found himself in the rocky valleys of Mt.Rubble merely a year before the kingdom of Aurora was established. At this time Spes encounters a monster sprite who simply calls himself Ozerek, the King of Bones, and after some disbutes over territory the two had formed an alliance willing to support eachother for the means of survival. Ozerek takes his duty of bulding a fortress planned to be settled on an island in the midst of a neighboring ocean as Spes goes forraging for food and scouting the land for other nearby sprites. As time goes by Spes's alliance begins to pay off with a home and a trustworthy friend, however things for him began to change when he made his fated encounter While on the hunt, Spes was ambushed by a mysterious figure cloaked in a pure red aura-throwing punches his way that's able to burst through the tress like glass. At first Spes stood little to no chance, but when out of options and faced with a serious threat he used an attack he learned completely out of nowhere-'Morality Punch'-An attack infused with an energy so potent it forced the mystery assailant to stop dead in his tracks. He congragulated Spes believing he's more than meets the eye, and told him an organization needed his help and to see a "Mietore" for more info. Before Spes could counter with a question he was left alone as if nothing happened. Spes wastes no time in sharing the event with Ozerek who takes it upon himself to go with him to see Mietore. The two set off to the outskirts of Mt.Ruby where Mietore himself greets them, and offers them to join their cause in the Civil War against Aurora. They're told that Aurora oppresses their people with brutal rules and the most cruel punishements so insane, it could result in death. Spes relied on Ozerek's judgement to make a decision however he blindly agrees which gives little for Spes rely on. They agree and soon were initiates of the Negative order and because of their recent inclusion they were seen as Perfect for their first duties Life as a Spy Mietore knows that Aurora's planning to go through an election to determine the ruler of Aurora itself and takes his two newcomers, sending them into the city itself undercover. Ozerek takes the role as a potential candidate for King of Aurora, and soon enough he begins to take the idea seriously. Spes on the other hand is sent to watch events as a citizen and find a way into the castle discovering their most crucial weaknesses. Spes decided to live on the outskirts of the city in fear of Aurora's strict and punishing lifestyle in a lost, abandoned farm house. Surely enough Spes came to enjoy his new home and surrounding not having to rely off of Ozerek no more. Still he entered city knowing he had a job to do and managed to get a job as a delivery sprite to Aurora Castle. As each day passed and the election drew closer and closer Spes noticed how peaceful and pleasent the city and its people truly were. Nothing that Mietore warned him of was ever present which made his role as a spy all the more uncomfortable. Soon the election was a week away and Spes was successful in discovering the castle's flaws in defense thanks to Magidor, but he grew very hesitant about reporting his findings. He decided once the election's over he'll report what he can, and stick around for now. Magidor During his life as a spy, he didn't expect to run into Magidor who at the time was a newcomer in Aurora's guard. She also lived on the outskirts of the city to Spes's surprise and soon enough he found himself more focused on her than his actual duties. He soon enough forms a crush on her and tries his very best to get to know her and does a good job at it. Withing months the two form a great relationship and begin to give each other pet-like names being Lance for Spes, and Emma for Magidor. The Attack on Ghiavica On the day of the election Ghiavica was victorious in the votes which to Ozerek was incredibly shocking. Ozerek could not take his defeat lightly and ordered Spes that he returned with him to Mietore, however Spes decided not to as he was invited by Magidor to join them at the celebration party. Spes stayed to enjoy the festivities, but unaware of the Negatives plotting their first bold move. At the first strike of midnight, the castle light up in explosions placed in the outer reaches, killing several citizens and terrifying the survivors. A small legion of Negatives, Led by Ozerek himself began to invade the Castle and kill anyone who dares stand in their way. The Aurora Guard, led by Muscraw and Milrexa, rushed nearby surivors to safety and charged into battle holding off many of the Negatives. Ghia, despite the risks, charged into battle decimating many of its Elites and even Ozerek. Spes couldn't believe what he had witnessed, seeing his fellow Negatives slay bystanders and attempt to kill his new friends. In his own fit of rage Spes held off against he Negative onslaught but quickly found himself facing off against the Mystery assailaint he'd seen in the woods. Now Spes was able to get a better view of this being, but was easily bashed against the walls knocking him out. When he awoke, the Castle still stood tall, but its halls were drenched in the blood of both good and evil. Luckily for Spes, Magidor had escaped the onslaught and Ghia was alive as well, but he was told the Negatives no longer want control if they went through such vile means. Ghia warned the citizens of the Negatives as they have a new leader by the name of''' "Nega"' a one-eyed Sprite who won't think twice to kill if you were against his cause. The people were given a choice by their new king as he did not wish to see such a gruesome event occur once more. Either leave the city to protect yourselves, or stand tall in the fight against the new Negative order. No doubt that most of the city eas evacuated to protect them, but for Spes it was very difficult to decide. He knew without a doubt that the Negatives lied, and that his attacker in the very beginning was Nega, but now he's given a choice. "''Do I go back to the negatives" ''No doubt the Negatives knew he was there defending Aurora, and with Nega in charge he could be killed for it ''"Should I stay, since Aurora's short on hand" Too bad after all he's done to support the Negatives he could be seen as anything but an ally by now. In the end, Spes decided it was best to simply leave Aurora altogether so he can protect Magidor from the truth about him, as well as the Negatives themselves. His Self-Banishment Spes had fled past Aurora's sight, the Negative's reach and beyond anything he could recognize. This took him across the ocean into a larger island covered with wildlife and resources. After some searching, Spes took refuge within an abandoned train within the forest and lived on his own for years to come Withing several years Spes befriended a Purple Hare named Broxic, and managed to discover Muscraw and Sharion with a wounded Neon. With their cooperation they all bring the wounded Spriter back to life, unfortunately with a case of amnesia since he's unable to remember what cause his wounds in the first place. Grateful for their help, Muscraw and Sharion ask upon Spes and Broxic to assist them in raising Neon back to full health and from there on the 5 of them worked together leading to the events of Neon's Tale. Trivia *Spes is one out of 4 sprites to have a human name (The others beings Magidor, Girwane and Broxic) *Spes is the only sprite to be both a Negative and an Aurora supporter *Spes is the only sprite to come up with a custom move of a new typing *His original design was suppose to be altered and portray a ninja with a nature to jumpscare his friends occasionally, this is seen once in the first episode of Neon's Tale *When considering his Inferno State, Spes is one of the few allies to a spriter who is potentially stronger. Category:Sprite Category:Aurora